


蔑称

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *现实向半AU。*大量心理描写，几乎没有剧情。*说是柚天文但是羽生结弦只出现在金博洋的思想里。*非常我流，非常OOC。*并不是一个愉快的故事。





	蔑称

“四周跳机器。”  
   
这句话传入耳中的时候，他正在冰上准备自己的下一个4lz+3t，转身、跳跃、旋转、落冰，冰刀和冰面碰撞，一股足以麻痹神经的疼痛瞬间刺透小腿，他狠狠地摔在了冰上。  
   
他立刻手掌撑地试图站起来，然而手腕处也传来钻心的痛，上半身才直起来就又倒在冰上，声音在空荡荡的冰场里回响。  
   
音乐声还没停，他环顾四周，冰场依旧只有他一人，那句压过外放音乐的、低沉的、耳语一般的话，不过是他的幻听。  
   
缓缓站起身，他小心地活动着手腕和脚腕，慢慢走向场边，一边在脑海里模拟自己在这个节拍上的步伐。  
   
他以自己火星难度的跳跃在进入成年组的第一年就震撼了整个花滑界，然而紧随其后的是对他与跳跃水平不符的其它方面的苛责和不屑。  
   
“或许这位年轻的选手太沉迷于跳跃，忘记了花滑不是一项只比跳跃的运动。”  
   
“如果他能够在滑行上再下点功夫就好了。”  
   
“他除了四周跳还会什么。”  
   
那些声音或蔑视，或同情，或不满，有的甚至含了几分安心。  
   
其实这些声音并非突如其来，就在他成年后的第一场国际赛事结束后，即将上场领奖的他从通道中穿出来时，听到有人低声嘟囔了一句，虽然他英语不是很好，但是“四周跳机器”这个词还是听懂了的。  
   
他没有回头，连步子都没有慢一步，只是在音乐响起的时候提醒自己听到名字的时候别忘了要笑。  
   
正当他盯着对面观众席上的国旗发呆的时候，那个站在身边的第一名突然回过头来，语气严肃又认真：  
   
“You jump is amazing, I like your jump, I love it.”  
   
最后那句用力的强调配上那个人有些夸张的表情，一下子就逗笑了他，在他临上场前，像是刚刚才想起这句话的中文发音一样，他又转过身来对他握了握拳：  
   
“加油！”  
   
还没等他想起怎么回应，那个人就滑了出去，只留下他一人在原地收都收不住满脸的笑意。  
   
后来再听到类似的评价时，他总是能回想起那个人的话来，想起那人认真又鼓励的眼神。或许是来自偶像的鼓励总是比来自旁人的责骂更有效些，那些不安的躁动的自我怀疑的心，总是能慢慢沉浸下来。  
   
然而这只是开始。  
   
那个蔑称像是传播开了一样，跟随着他在他任何不经意的时候跳出来咬他一口，渐渐地，即便有人当着他的面如此评价他，他的笑容也不会有半分滞涩了。  
   
这是正常的，他想，我的g分确实很低，滑行也不太好，动作衔接也很僵硬，还有很多进步的空间。  
   
这是很正常的。  
   
当这句话都没法安慰他的时候，他会找出偷偷收藏的视频，一个个看过去。  
   
“他真的很棒。”  
   
“知道他使出了全部的实力，就心想‘太好了’。”  
   
“就跳的种类来说，毫无疑问他做得是最好的。”  
   
“是他引领了男单花滑的新时代。”  
   
他很庆幸自己拥有跳跃的能力，哪怕因此被冠以那个蔑称，至少凭此能够拥有被人谈论的资格。即便是个蔑称，也比就此沉默着，连投来的目光都没有地结束自己的职业生涯要强上太多。  
   
更何况，能够被那个人提及。  
   
他再一次播放音乐，活动着已经有些冰凉的四肢，感受关节处的疼痛已经消散了，便重新踏上冰面。  
   
然后对着空无一人的冰场，努力地微笑起来。  
 

   
END


End file.
